


The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapters 7 & 8 | Back At Hogwarts

by Ev_May



Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom, The Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts, The Black Lake, The Marauders Fluff, The Marauders: An Untold Story, harry potter fluff, stone skipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May
Summary: Chapter 7:Remus shows the other Marauders how to skip/skim stones on the waters of The Black Lake.Chapter 8:James tells Sirius the truth about the mirror he gave him for Christmas.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, starbucks - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969498
Kudos: 7





	The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapters 7 & 8 | Back At Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters: 2  
> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as these two chapters are part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.

22nd of February 1972-  
James

Sirius was followed by Remus. The two boys ran down the hill to meet James and Peter near the lake.  
“Remus is really good at rock skimming. He taught me and Simon on the holidays,” Sirius exclaimed, “show them.” Remus picked up a flat rock and tossed it at the Black Lake. It skimmed five times before falling into the water.  
“Woah! How’d you do that?” James said, surprised.  
“Easy.” Remus picked up another rock.  
“All you have to do is to put your thumb on the top of the rock, not the sides, hold it with your middle finger and hook your index finger along the edge then throw it!” James did what Remus said and gave it one big swing. The rock skimmed the water two times before sinking.  
“Cool!” James exclaimed. Sirius picked up a rock and Remus gestured how to throw it. Both boys smiled at each other.  
Peter, without learning and without any hesitation, flung the rock at the water. The rock went high into the air before landing right at Peter’s feet. James and Sirius cackled with laughter. Remus only gave a small laugh as he saw the look of frustration and shame in Peter’s face.

3rd of April 1972-  
Sirius

“I’ve been meaning to ask, the mirror that you gave me, what’s it for?” Sirius asked, putting a book back on the library shelf.  
“You haven’t figured it out yet?” James asked, an amused and interested look on his face. The light of the candles in the library reflected on his glasses. His hair was messy, the way he liked it and his tie hung around his neck, undone. His signature look.  
“No, it doesn’t even work when I try and look at myself,” Sirius replied, still confused.  
“It’s not supposed to, it’s a two-way mirror. I have the other one, when I look at it my reflection will show in your mirror, when you look at it your reflection will show in my mirror,” James explained. It suddenly made sense why that one time Sirius had seen a pair of hazel eyes staring back at him instead of his grey eyes.  
“But how would I get your attention?”  
“Easy, you just have to say my name. I’ll be able to hear you.”  
“Well, then why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I wanted to see if you’d figure it out,” James said, smirking.  
The two boys borrowed their books from the library, making sure not to disturb Irma, the Librarian. They made their way back through the dimly lit corridors with walls of stone and across the moving stairs to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
